Au fait, je t'aime toujours, tu veux un café ?
by Shy Shanti
Summary: /Défi 01\  "Au fait, je t'aime toujours, tu veux un café ?" /Takumi/OC\ Takumi retrouve une ancienne connaissance...


_Parce que, sur ma demande, mes amis me donnent parfois des défis, j'ai décidé de les mettre en ligne, pour que ceux qui les liront me donnent leur avis._

_Merci d'avance de me lire. Laissez-moi vos impressions, elles sont mon seul moyen d'avancer. ^^_

* * *

**Défi 1 : Eléonore**

**Temps** : 7 jours

**Phrase** : « Au fait, je t'aime toujours, tu me passe le café ? »

**Perso** : une cousine de Junko et un beau musicien brun ténébreux, les yeux marrons ou fauves.

**Fandom** : Nana

**Soumis le** : 03 juin 2010, 01h02

**Prise connaissance le** : 03 juin 2010, 01h02

* * *

Il la regardait depuis un long moment, immobile, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine.

Cela faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, autant parce qu'il avait une carrière, maintenant, que parce qu'elle avait un sale caractère. Elle n'était pas du genre à laisser passer les choses, il n'était pas du genre à rajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Combien de fois leurs caractères complètement opposés les avaient menés à des disputes stupides dont ils ressortaient toujours plus meurtris ?

_Trop_, se dit-il en se décidant à faire un pas dans la pièce.

Elle se tourna vers lui, son regard sombre se planta dans ses yeux fauves et il sentit un frisson le parcourir.

Après tout ce temps, elle lui faisait toujours un effet fou, il n'avait qu'une envie : la prendre contre lui, comme avant, et lui faire l'amour sur cette table, comme la première fois qu'ils avaient perdus les pédales, tous les deux, à 16 ans.

Ça faisait loin tout ça, maintenant. Tellement loin. Trop loin ?

Son regard noir était de glace face aux prunelles fauves chaudes.

Elle finit par se retourner pour recommencer ce qu'elle faisait et sa voix s'éleva dans la cuisine silencieuse.

« Pourquoi tu es revenu ?

-Ma cambrousse me manquait » répondit-il, détaché, tranquille.

« Ta cambrousse, hein ?

-Ouais, ma cambrousse » sourit-il.

_Celle où j'ai grandi, celle où j'ai appris seul ce qui ferait mon métier, celle où je t'ai rencontrée_, pensa-t-il. Mais ça, il ne le dirait certainement pas.

« Et pourquoi tu t'es installé chez moi ? » s'enquit-elle avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

« Parce que c'est chez moi, à la base, Kyû… Mari. »

S'il commençait à l'appeler par son surnom, Kyûbi, le renard maudit à neuf queues des légendes, elle allait se mettre en colère et ils n'en finiraient plus.

« Tu n'y vis plus.

-Mais je te le loue. »

Elle eu un reniflement méprisant et il soupira doucement.

« Tu ne veux pas enterrer la hache de guerre ? Juste pour le temps de mon séjour ?

-Et il dure combien de temps, ton séjour ? » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Je pars mardi. Dans trois jours tu ne me verras plus.

-Trois jours… » répéta-t-elle et il crut entendre dans sa voix une pointe de… de quoi ? De regret ? De peur ? De lassitude ? Sans doute les trois en même temps.

« Oui, trois jours. Trois petits jours où tu ne me verras presque pas. »

Elle se retourna d'un coup, une assiette pleine de mousse à la main.

Son regard n'avait plus rien de froid. Il était... pas chaleureux, non, Mari avait toujours eu du mal à être chaleureuse. C'était ça qui l'avait séduit, d'ailleurs, ils étaient un peu pareils, tous les deux. Trop mûres pour leur âge, trop réalistes, trop froids, trop solitaires, même si, dans cette solitude, lui avait eu Reira, toujours, avant leur rencontre, pendant, après. Sans doute était-ce pour cela qu'ils avaient rompus, d'ailleurs, parce qu'elle était persuadé qu'il couchait avec Reira alors qu'il était avec elle et seulement avec elle. Fidèle pour la première et seule fois de sa vie.

A l'époque, tout réaliste qu'ils étaient, ils restaient encore assez naïfs pour croire en la fidélité. C'était elle qui avait détruit sa confiance, déjà si ténu, en les autres.

Et pourtant, à la voir comme ça, son assiette dégoûtant sur le carrelage blanc de la cuisine, ses airs de sainte-nitouche froide collés au visage, il se sentait aussi démuni et confiant qu'avant. Avant que tout ne tourne mal et qu'il décide sur un coup de tête de partir à Tokyo avec Reira et Blondie pour vivre de la seule passion qui lui restait puisque celle qu'ils entretenaient était morte.

Il la revoyait après des années et pourtant rien n'avait changé. Elle était toujours froide, s'énervait toujours facilement, pour un rien. Semblait toujours capable de tout détruire en un mot, en un geste.

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû revenir. Pas dans cet appartement, en tout cas, mais la tentation de la voir avait été trop forte.

Nana l'attendait à Tokyo et pour un peu il aurait ressenti ce vieux vestige de sa culpabilité naïve d'adolescent. Mais il avait changé, depuis le collège, le lycée, il était devenu un homme, avait trouvé une voix qui lui plaisait, une femme qui le comblait, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait en cacher. Une femme qui était enceinte de lui, de qui il attendait impatiemment un bébé.

« Alors comme ça, tu es marié, hein ? » fit la voix froide de Mari, qui était retournée à sa vaisselle.

« Oui.

-Elle est comment ?

-Parfaite. »

Ou presque, mais ça, il ne le dirait pas plus que le reste. Cette voix froide, il la connaissait trop bien, c'était la sienne, celle qu'il utilisait tous les jours, celle qui était devenue sont naturel, à force d'entrainement – un entraînement forcé, la plupart du temps, d'ailleurs. Et cette voix froide, il la détestait. Il voulait la faire enrager, y entendre vibrer autre chose que ce froid polaire, la réchauffer, même par la colère. Il aurait préféré le désir mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir. Elle ne lui avait pas encore sauté à la gorge, c'était déjà ça de pris.

« Personne n'est parfait.

-Elle si. »

Elle lui lança un regard scrutateur mais il ne bougea pas, ne cilla pas. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de regards.

« Dans tous les domaines ? » demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

« Tous, sinon, elle ne serait pas parfaite. »

Elle resta un moment immobile, à le fixer et puis elle se retourna avec un reniflement de dédain.

« Il faut au moins ça pour compenser ton caractère pourri.

-C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité » riposta-t-il, fatigué de cette conversation, de son humeur, de la froideur dont elle faisait preuve en toute circonstance, derrière laquelle elle se _cachait_ en toutes circonstances.

Elle ne répondit rien et il la regarda plus attentivement, s'approcha pour mieux la voir. S'approcha près, très près, tout près, jusqu'à frôler sa peau. Elle leva vers lui un regard toujours aussi froid mais il savait ce qui se cachait derrière et, avec une dernière pensée pour sa petite femme qui l'attendait bien gentiment à la maison avec son ventre rond et sa meilleure amie pour seules compagnies, il posa lentement ses lèvres sur son cou.

Elle s'accrocha immédiatement à ses épaules, enfonçant profondément les doigts dans la masse ondoyante de ses longs cheveux noirs, soupirant voluptueusement, se serrant contre lui avec ferveur.

Il sourit en caressant de ses lèvres la peau fine et sensible de son cou. Voilà ce qu'il avait toujours aimé le plus, chez elle, ce feu féroce, dévorant sous la glace de ses manières.

Il l'attrapa, gagné par l'urgence et la posa sur la table, lui refusant ses lèvres quand elle les lui demandait. Depuis qu'il était marié à Nana, même s'il couchait à droit, à gauche, il n'embrassait plus les femmes qu'il touchait, comme un vestige tenace de ses vieux principes.

Il savait qu'elle avait compris le message quand elle se contenta de bouger au diapason de lui, emportée mais consciente qu'il ne lui faisait aucune promesse, que c'était l'histoire d'une fois, deux, peut-être, le temps de son séjour, peut-être aussi, mais qu'une fois parti, il ne reviendrait plus, sans un regard en arrière.

L'orgasme chassa ses réflexions en une explosion de sensations et elle resta pantelante contre lui tandis qu'il partait à son tour.

Ils étaient en décalage, remarqua-t-elle. Ils étaient en décalage, maintenant, ils ne jouissaient plus en même temps. Pensait-il à une autre ? Pensait-il à sa femme ? Une vague de culpabilité et de rage monta en elle et elle le repoussa rudement, le giflant quand il attrapa son poignet pour ne pas tanguer sous la surprise.

Elle vit la rage étinceler dans son regard fauve, retrouva la saveur de peur de ses colères soudaines, souvent dévastatrices, et, pétrifiée par cette peur ancienne soudain resurgit, le regarda partir en claquant la porte, fou de rage.

Elle savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas, qu'il se ferait porter ses affaires par un valet martyrisé.

Elle ne le reverrait plus.

Elle n'avait pas voulu ça mais quand elle avait remarqué cette bague à son doigt, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire une mauvaise remarque, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle l'avait perdu depuis longtemps, oui, mais, bizarrement, quand il avait débarqué comme une fleur, même au bout de 6 ans elle avait senti cet infime espoir de le retrouver, de repartir à zéro, de reprendre leur relation, comme avant, parce qu'il était le seul. Il avait toujours été le seul. Mais elle l'avait perdu. Longtemps auparavant.

Cette bague, elle l'avait haït dès le premier regard et lui avec. Elle l'avait haït, lui, de s'être laissé mettre la bague au doigt et la corde au cou alors qu'elle espérait que le regard blessé, brisé qu'il lui avait jeté le jour de leur séparation, des années plus tôt, serait toujours là, sous-jacent, comme un mauvais souvenir qui ne cherche qu'à remonter pour être exorciser. Et son exorcisme à elle, rien que pour lui, aurait été de le reprendre. Elle l'aurait reprit dans sa vie, se serait de nouveau faufiler dans la sienne, aurait fait comme si rien ne s'était passé, 6 ans plus tôt.

Mais ils se connaissaient trop bien et en même temps pas assez. Ils s'étaient séparés, adolescents, sur un malentendu, il partait aujourd'hui sur un malentendu. Leur relation n'était que ça, un malentendu.

Elle s'assit, fatigué et douloureuse, lasse aussi, et une larme roula sur sa joue.

« Au fait, je t'aime toujours, tu veux un café ? » murmura-t-elle au vide en face d'elle, la voix brisé, le cœur serré, les sanglots montant inexorablement jusqu'à ses paupières closes, appuyées sur ses paumes pour mieux les retenir.

C'est ça qu'elle aurait dut lui dire. Il aurait comprit.

Il aurait comprit…

FIN

**Défi terminé le** : 03 juin 2010, 02h36.


End file.
